Straight To Video
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: When Jeff Hardy returns to RAW he's ready to start his WWE career fresh. However, there is one issue he wants to address. When he reunites with Lita, what does he have to say to her? What does she have to say to him?


So I have to dedicate this fic to my cousion Tionna, because if she hadn't given me the idea, I never would have thought of it. This is loosely based on "Straight To Video" by Mindless Self Indulgence (MSI) - hence the title. Pretty much everything in italics is lyrics from the song. I needed a little fic to help break the writer's block XD No give-aways but I will say, you all know I'm a **huge **Lita fan so I'll let you all draw your own conclusions on the ending. Enjoy!

Amethyst

* * *

_All aboard  
Hit the road  
All the bullshit  
Can't be ignored._

The day had finally come. Jeff was stepping foot into a WWE ring for the first time in three long years. He'd be back in front of those fans again. He'd be back with his old friends, back in the WWE family. He walked down the hallways in the arena in Bridgeport Connecticut, confident, anxious, and excited. He walked into the lockeroom, looking around, taking it in. He missed the open spaces for lockers, the benches, the white-washed walls, the clutter, the people. He couldn't think of a single thing he didn't want to see again. The butterflies battled in his stomach as he stepped out of the lockeroom, peering around before strolling along the halls again.

"Hey stranger."

He turned to see a brightly smiling Trish Stratus behind him. Jeff grinned as the petite blonde tip-toed up to him for a hug.

"Hey, how are ya?"

"I'm good, how are you? It's so good to see you back, Jeff."

"I've never been better," Jeff smiled. "I'm glad to be back. I can't wait to get in there and shake it up again. It's been far too long."

"You're gonna do great!" Trish beamed.

"Thanks, Trish. ...Hey we should hang out, catch up, y'know? If you've got some spare time."

"You read my mind, Jeff! We'll definitely hang out one day soon," The blonde said. "But I'll let you go, I'm sure there's tons of other people that wanna see you, too. Don't wanna take up all your time."

Jeff shrugged it off. "Don't even worry about that. But I will wander for a while see who else I can bump into. It's good to see you again, Trish."

"You too, and I'll talk you up on that offer sometime soon."

"Looking forward to it." Jeff grinned.

Trish smiled back and gave Jeff another hug before the two headed off their separate ways. Jeff wandered into the catering room, and was greeted with a series of excited hello's and welcome back's from John Cena, Johnny Nitro, Victoria, and Shawn Michaels. This was a feeling he certainly missed. Being a part of this large and largely dysfunctional WWE family was an experience he wouldn't again trade for the world. As he headed out of the room, side-by-side with John Cena, one other person was heading into the room at the same time, bumping shoulders with Jeff. As the two recovered they locked eyes. Surprised glances turned into stony glares. Jeff and Adam held glares for a few moments before Adam grunted at him and kept walking.

"Ouch." Cena muttered.

"Tell me about it."

"Still sensitive I see."

"I don't think sensitive is the word for it, John." Jeff said.

"You, uh, seen Amy yet?"

"Nope."

"Want to?"

"Yep."

"Take it easy on her, dude. I think she's been through a lot of shit with it as it is." John said.

"I don't plan on having a hissy fit with her. I just wanna talk to her."

"So do it," John encouraged, pushing Jeff forward. "It's not like the show starts any time soon. You've got all the time in the world... okay so you've got about four hours... make due."

Jeff glanced at John before nodding. "You're right. I'll see you later."

"See ya, bro."

Jeff headed out of catering, trolling the halls trying to find his estranged redheaded friend. After asking several fellow superstars if they'd seen her and getting negative answers, he headed outside the building. He did a short jog around the corner, rounding to the front side of the building where a small crowd of fans was starting to form. He peered around the corner and saw no sign of her. With a sigh, Jeff headed back towards the back entrance he came out of to see the door starting to close. Grabbing the door before it shut Jeff yanked it open and saw red hair bobbing down the hallway.

"Amy!"

The thunking of her boots stopped as she whirled around. She seemed to hold back a cringe as Jeff approached her.

"Welcome back." She whispered.

"Thanks. Can we talk?"

"Not now, Jeff. I've gotta find Adam and John. We've got a big segment to do tonight."

"Amy."

"Later, Jeff. Later. I promise."

Jeff sighed. "Alright."

Amy turned back around and rushed away, dragging her bag along with her. Jeff rubbed his hands over his face and headed off. Amy was never nervous around him and that reaction she gave him was something he wasn't used to. He knew as much of the story as he could from either side and planned not to do any finger-pointing. It wasn't his place. In his mind, the blame could be divided equally between all three of them. But he hadn't planned on sharing that with any of them unless direly necessary.

---

Just minutes before RAW started and the butterfly riot in Jeff's stomach felt like a full-on war. He was jumping side to side, psyching himself up, readying for his big re-debut. He'd be jumping in during Edge's opening spiel and then they'd have a match later on that night. They communicated just enough to get across the basic layout of the match, the rest would be improvised... just like the old days, only so much more difficult. Now Jeff stashed his music back in the lockeroom and as he left, watched Adam pass, sans belt and Amy. He raised an eyebrow, he didn't know what was happening up until their match but this was suspicious. He wanted to ask but quickly thought better of it and turned towards the opposite end of the hall as the pre-RAW pyros blared loudly outside in the arena.

Jeff's heart thumped against his chest like it was trying to escape, he danced from side to side, not bothering to keep track of the monitors. He wandered to the entrance way where stagehands were happy to see him. They ushered Jeff onto the stage as the familiar drum and guitars kicked in. Like electricity coursed through his veins, Jeff all but ran onto the top of that stage, soaking in the old and new cheers and ran back home. His feet pounded that mat for the first time in three years and it was the best feeling he'd had in far too long.

A world of pent-up energy, frustration, and a slew of other emotions released themselves when Jeff's fist connected with the side of Adam's face. He chased him from the ring with a near Swanton Bomb and was left to inhale the verve of thousands of fans cheering at his grand return. Later came his return match. It would have been a victory if it weren't for the scripted interference. Returning from the ring he made another attempt at catching Amy for a much needed conversation. Adam had left her side and she looked to be headed back to the dressing room as Jeff slipped into stride with her.

"So..."

Amy jumped, stopping dead. "Jesus Christ, Jeff! You scared the hell outta me!"

He plastered on a goofy grin. "Just like old times..."

She huffed. "If you say so."

"I do. Now, you promised me a talk and I'd like to take you up on that deal."

"Can I change first?"

Jeff sighed restlessly. "What for? C'mon Amy! _We're_ still friends in all this, wearing something different isn't gonna change what I wanna say to you, hun."

"Fine. Let's do this."

Jeff smiled and the two headed towards the back of the building where he'd found her walking in earlier that day. Jeff pushed open the door, motioning for Amy to go out before him, she eyed him slightly before heading out. Amy leaned against the wall and Jeff stood in front of her, studying her face.

"What?"

"You're amazing..."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What's this all about, Jeff."

"Just saying. You're pretty amazing, y'know that, Aims? For all this... and well, you know... still standing on your own two feet. Though I do have to say..."

"Listen Jeff, if you're gonna give me one of Matt's lectures I'd rather not hear it..."

"This isn't about Matt. This is about you. I was gonna say... I have to say, you're a lot different than I expected. Well, this is going a lot different than I expected," Jeff sighed, shaking his head. "Let me just be straight with you. Are you okay?"

Amy rubbed her hands over her face. "Yes Jeff, I'm perfectly fine. Nearly everything I ever knew came falling down around me and I've been exiled by people I don't even know. Yes. I'd say that I'm ten shades of great."

"Sarcasm was never your strong suit, Aims."

She rolled her eyes. "What is this really, really about, Jeff?"

"I told you. I want to make sure you're okay."

"And I told you I'm fine."

"No, you told me everything you ever knew came falling down around you and you've been exiled by people you don't even know. That doesn't sound fine to me, Amy. You're still important to me. I just... I want to help."

Amy turned away, crossing her arms. She muttered: "You could have started earlier."

"Should have. I admit that. ...I don't know what else to say."

"Then there's nothing left to say. I appreciate you trying to help, Jeff but..."

"_You're suffocating_."

"Excuse me?"

"You're suffocating! This whole thing is making you something you're not. It's suffocating the Amy we all know and love. The _Lita_ the fans know and love. I can't wrap my mind around the fact that... that you're letting this beat you. _Your beauty's fading._" Jeff finished quietly.

Amy bit her lip, turning away from Jeff. "Well the whole situation is ugly. You think I'm letting it beat me... I'm just a failure or something," She glanced at him again, her eyes wet. "I'll see you later, Jeff."

Jeff went to go after her, but she shot him a look that stopped him. Amy peered back at him once more before sighing back what looked like tears and yanked the door open, slipping inside. Jeff groaned, leaning his head against the outside door.

"_You're a failure played in stereo._"


End file.
